I Found her
|number=16 |image=I found her cover.jpg |Airdate=July 17, 2003 |romanji=Mitsuketayo |kanji=見つけたよ |opening=Byakuya ~True Light~ |ending=Hajimari no Hi |previous=Barbecue Panic |next=A Summer Without Dark }} I Found her is the 16th episode of the D.N.Angel anime. Riku revisits her childhood memories after finding an old''' 'teddy-bear in her closet. Dark goes to steal a piece from the "haunted" Old Clover Mansion... which is where Riku lost her teddy-bear when she was younger. Riku remembers a young boy who had retrieved the toy from the mansion to give it back to her, and figures out later that it was in fact Daisuke. Risa also discovers a secret close to Dark's heart. Summary Summer vacation begins, and Riku Harada nostalgically looks in her closet. She finds a teddy bear in a box of personal treasures. Bringing it back to her bed, she holds it up and asks, “Who are you?” Her sister, Risa, is also searching through her own closet. Risa remembers that the bear was a gift from an old lady, Mrs. Makieda, for starting elementary school. Digging into her closet, Risa retrieves her own doll, a rabbit that has been worn over the years. However, Risa needs to find clothes for her date with Dark. She hasn’t seen him in a while because she needed to focus on her final exams. Riku returns to her room to wonder why she treasured the bear as a child. That night, Dark escapes triumphantly from a heist with his stolen artwork. He and Daisuke hear Risa calling from her balcony, but the former ignores her and flies away. At home, Emiko, Towa, and Daiki praise Daisuke for his recent work. However, he leaves when the conversation turns to Risa, who they are all aware has broken his heart. Emiko calls after him to remember to steal the ''Radiance of Days Past from the old Clover mansion the next day. Daiki explains that it’s the mansion people claim to be haunted. Yuki Suzaki reports on Dark’s announced heist for 8pm. Part of the old Clover mansion is a public museum, so the portrait that he plans to steal is beloved by many. Risa and Riku listen to the report in the younger sister’s room. The mention of the supposed haunted mansion reminds her of an incident in which her teddy bear fell onto the mansion’s gated lawn. When Riku tries to share her newfound memory with Risa, the latter shoots her down because she must prepare for something later. In Riku’s memory, Mrs. Makieda thanked the young twins for visiting and gave them the stuffed animals before sending them on their way home. As they passed the old Clover mansion, a rowdy boy accidentally kicked a ball and knocked the bear out of her hands. Her demands for him to retrieve it were cut short when an old man picked up the bear on the grass and returned to the mansion. Riku’s cries weren’t heard, and she didn’t stop crying until Risa (after an inner struggle) gave her her own rabbit doll. Riku hugs her teddy bear and lays on her bed, still reminiscing. As a child, she could not accept the loss of her bear and returned to the mansion late that night. In Risa’s empty room, Riku finds a map and notes on her desk; she has gone to the old Clover mansion to see Dark. A storm covers everything in a heavy downpour. Police monitor the mansion with security cameras and see a familiar girl. Saehara orders his men to have group B take her into custody, but Satoshi belays that order, believing the girl will slow Dark down. Risa struggles to scale the mansion walls in the rain, but her determination to see Dark pushes her forward. Riku searches for her in the small crowd at the mansion gates but concludes with much distress that her sister is inside. On the roof, Risa sees that she has arrived early and eagerly awaits Dark. However she loses her footing and slips. Dark catches her before she hits the ground but is much less happy to see her. A police helicopter finds them on the roof and forces the thief to grab Risa and flee. He knocks her out with a black feather and uses the Rutile to shine a blinding light at the helicopters that surrounded him. Back in the old Clover mansion, Satoshi looks at the portrait that Dark has failed to steal and wonders if the girl was more important. With the rain gone, observers express disappointment in the phantom thief and disperse. Only Riku remains behind, looking through the gates. She remembers a boy who ran inside. Risa awakens to a firelit room, where Dark is staring at a photograph of her grandmother, Rika Harada. He states that this woman is the only one he ever loved. He remembers her smiling face in the snow, and their tearful parting. Admitting that he only saw Rika in Risa, he tells the crying girl that he will not see her again. Risa is left alone in the Harada home to weep. As Dark flies, Daisuke questions the thief’s motives for kissing Risa if he didn’t care for her. Dark doesn’t answer but instead says it’s time for Daisuke to realize his true feelings as well. Dark drops Daisuke roughly on a cliff near the beach. Risa runs in the rain to find Dark, refusing to give up on her love. Riku spots Daisuke and offers him an umbrella. He reassures her that he’ll find her sister and runs away. Riku’s full memory returns with that. Young Riku saw a boy reaching for the gate lock outside the haunted mansion. He gave up when he cannot grab it - or so Riku though. The boy ran at the gate and cleared it in one leap. She watched in disbelief as he returned with her bear and leapt again. Young Daisuke returned the lost teddy bear to her. Riku smiles, realizing that Daisuke was in fact the one who saved her treasure. On an incomplete bridge, Risa continues to look for Dark despite her exhaustion. The stones give way beneath her feet, and Daisuke pulls her back up before she falls. When she sees that Dark is not the one who saved her, she hugs Daisuke and begins to cry more. Riku holds an umbrella above them as the rain continues to fall. She silently thanks him. Trivia * Dark can use his black feathers like candles. * The statue in the Harada home’s courtyard resembles Dark’s wings on the day he parted from Rika. Quotes * “When the season changes, I suddenly notice certain things. It could be a fond memory.” - Riku Harada * “If you’re lively, that means Risa wasn’t the right one.” - Towa to Daisuke Niwa * “Since Dark has completely been outmaneuvering the police lately, I imagine they would like to disappear just like a ghost and hide in ambush for Dark.” - Yuki Suzaki * “It was Risa who calmed me down when I was upset… That might have been the first time that it looked as if she was the older one, and I realized that I was glad I had her.” - Riku Harada * “Harada Rika, right? She’s the only woman whom I truly loved. I was seeing Rika in you, that’s all.” - Dark to Risa Harada * “I definitely want to stay in love with you. I love you, and there’s nothing I can do about that!” - Risa Harada Category:Episodes